


Katie

by lymphs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender Confusion, Light Angst, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lymphs/pseuds/lymphs
Summary: Saving universe is a big deal. And working with your crush doesn't make it any easier. But when the war is over, you must face the problem and confess to a few things. Maybe more than you expected.





	Katie

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't kill me. I was just trying to water plance.

„Sooo… What do you think?”

She was standing just in front of him, but he still couldn’t believe what he saw. He was dumbfounded.

“Lance? Do you like it?”

McClain really couldn’t recognize her in tight skirt, crop top and high-heeled sandals. She didn’t let her hair grow, but they were long enough to plaid a french braid. She had some piercing in her left ear and rings and bracelets on her hands. He even noticed a soft make-up; it wasn’t difficult without her glasses. The only proof that the girl standing right in front of him was Pidge was her deep brown eyes, which he knew too well.

He tried. He really wanted to be nice and happy as he sees… girly Pidge, but he was so confused. And what’s the best defense in such moments?

“I’m sorry, but I’m waiting for someone. The girl. Very special to me, to be honest. I’m not sure if she knows it, but it’s kind of a date. Erm… You’re pretty and so on, but you’re not her, so…”

“Lance? What the heck? Was it supposed to be funny or what.” She looked confused and hurt at the same time. “Because I’m not laughing as you can see.”

“I’m sorry, Pidge. I really am.” Lance came closer and grabbed her hands. Even her nails were polished. Blue. He felt even more silly. “But, _darn_ , you look… different. “ 

“Well… The truth is Pidge decided to stay at home tonight. But she hopes you’d like to enjoy spending some time with Katie instead.” Girl smiled shyly, but it didn’t last long. “But I guess you wouldn’t.” She quickly snatched her hands form his grasp and turned away.

“No, no! Pidge, please! This is not what I meant.” Lance touched her shoulder gently, but she shook his hand off. “I’m an idiot, I know. I shouldn’t make fun of you, but… You surprised me. You’ve never worn… skirts… and high heels… as Pidge Gunderson. Why did you do it this time?”

“I know you like… Okay, that’s sound weird, but I know you like girls. Girly girls. I saw you how you look at Allura or Nyma and other random females. I’m not like them. I’m skinny dwarf with narrow hips and lack of breast.” Pidge suspended her voice for a second just to turned again and looked Lance in the eyes. “I used to wear dresses before dad and Matt took part in the Kerberos mission. But when they disappeared, my life went wild, I started to dress up like a boy to be in disguise during the investigation… You know this story. And I’m aware I told all of you at the very beginning of ‘the Voltron adventure’ I’m a girl, but… After all these years… I don’t really feel like that. I don’t see myself as a boy either, I… It was so comfortable… just being Pidge, you know? But at the same time…”  She hesitated and looked at poker-faced Lance trying to notice some signs of… surprise? Understanding? Disgust? But he was waiting patiently for her to finish the sentence. Pidge had already said to much, so she decided to gain her courage and just go with it. She took a deep breath and her cheeks were blushing. “The reason why we were signed to the same team at Garrison is because I hacked the system. I’ve had a crush on you since the very beginning and it hasn’t changed after all this time. But there was no point to tell you as you fell for Allura as soon as you saw her the first time. I wasn’t worried at first, since I didn’t want to reveal my identity and I thought you give up on her as she was dumping you over and over again. But you never did. And then, out of the blue, you asked me out. I knew it was my only chance to impress you, the only chance to give you opportunity to notice me not as a nerd or the brain but as someone you would like to date. And if it means I must be Katie again, then I’m willing to make this real.”

Lance didn’t look in her eyes. It was more like he was watching her face, looking for something. They were standing like this for a while in complete silence.

“No.” His word cut not only thick air between them, but her heart as well.

“What?!” Pidge blinked and felt how tears were falling down her face. “You little…”

“I’m sorry.” Lance grabbed her hands once more, but after the confession she didn’t have enough energy to slipped them again. “I… I’ve never been planning dating with Katie. And to be honest after what you said, I really don’t what to date her.”

He might have looked calm, but his breath was shallow and his heartbeat was rapid.

“How could you Lance. I wasn’t expecting you understand, but this was harsh and…”

“Listen. Pidge. Listen to me. You’re amazing. You’re smart and carrying, and nerdy, and sweet. You’re beautiful your own special way and you don’t have to be ‘girly’ to be found appealing for men.”

“But…?”

“There’s no ‘but’. Let me repeat what I said 10 minutes ago. I asked for a date a special girl. And Katie is hot chick, there’s no doubt, but I wasn’t waiting for her.” While speaking he took her face in his hands, and then moved them to her hair. With every word he was gently untying the braid letting her hair fall free. “It’s you, Pidge. I’m in love with my little pidgey Pidge with her crazy hair and baggy clothes stolen from who knows where. I’m in love with your sharp mind and when you beat me in video games.”

“You… you’re what?” Her voice was trembling and there were still few tears on her face, but she was smiling.

“I’m in love with you, Pidge Gunderson. And please, never change. You’re perfect just as you are now.” He kissed her gently and wiped off tears. “Quiznak! Your mascara is running all over you face. Let me help you.” He took a tissue and wash off the rest of her soft makeup. “Yup, it’s much better now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Plance is my otp in Voltron fandom and I really enjoy thought that Lance could love Pigde no matter what.
> 
> Special thanks goes to [ adwokat96](https://adwokat96.tumblr.com/). She made this fanfic "a bit" prettier.


End file.
